Archduchy of Quel'Anaris
Gold Autarchs * Silver Barons * Copper Baronets }} Information presented below is to be considered Non-Canonical until it is properly rewritten History Cuisine Meat Beef and Poultry are the primary meats of Quel'Anarian cuisine, with Pork being a rare commodity to the more elven populace. Due to the onset of both Orc and Human populations within Quel'Anaris, pork has risen to become more popular within the cuisine. Additionally, many of the nobleborn prefer to dine on lynx and lamb, or in some cases, dragonhawk, dragonhawks were not so endangered in Quel'Anaris. Since the exiling of Quel'Anaris from mainland Quel'Thalas, dragonhawks have become endangered, and as such, it has become a punishable offense to hunt dragonhawks, unless to be used in the form of companionship. With poultry, the most valuable and popular choices are both duck and goose, though capon is a close second, and game hens running third in line. Chicken isn't widely eaten, unless one counts the eggs they produce for the various sweetstuffs in Quel'Anaris, or for breakfast meals. Game meats are also widely eaten, such as, outlined above, game hens, as well as, but not limited to, venison, boar, hare, bear in some circumstances, and on rare occasion, even fox and wolf. Seafood Due to being located on the Eastern Coast of Quel'Thalas, Quel'Anarian cuisine puts emphasis on seafood as well as generic meats. Popular seafood includes several species of fish, such as red snapper, tuna, salmon and albacore. There are of course other types of seafood enjoyed by the higher class, such as clams and mussels, and when they can be found, cockles. Crab, in atleast two different species, appear on the plates of both commoner and noble alike; The White Rose species, known for its white shell and thorns along its shell, and King Snow Crab, known for being bigger in frame and heft, and patches of whiteness along its red shell. Lobster isn't normally eaten, due to its rarity. It is imported from various island nations, and as such, can be expensive if imported in bulk. Vegetables Usually used for soups and as side dishes for the main courses of meals, there are many vegetables available within Quel'Anaris. The vegetables primarily cultivated include broccoli, beans, beansprouts, asparagus, carrots, cabbage, kale, potatoes and corn. Geography Weather and Climate Geographic Features Resources Crafts Ember Iron Whilst some know it as 'Red Iron' or 'Burning Iron', Ember Iron is more than just pure Iron. It is oftentimes folded over and over to form a stronger alloy. Then, at the same time, a Priest or Cleric, and a Pyromancer, infuses the material with both Light and Fire magic, enchanting it with the properties of both regenerative magic and flame. It takes an overtly long time to do so, and as such, it is rare to see an entire army outfitted with it. Normally, Ember Iron is used to craft weapons such as swords, spearheads, glaives, and full suits of armor. Houses & Clans Discrepancies * Quel'Anaris, in a lot of the writing and lore for Embershield, is stated to have started as the County of Ronae'Danil. This has since been retconned and re-written, as shown in the history above. * Many people ask how Quel'Anaris sustains a population of 47,000+ and a military of 25,000+. The answer is simple- The writer considers the military and civilian population entirely separate, allowing for more creative freedom with the numbers to a more realistic size, as Telriahs player writes based on the aspect Blizzard has given; Azeroth is realistically ten times bigger than portrayed in-game. Trivia * Originally, the Duchy of Quel'Anaris was never meant to be a major part of Telriah's backstory and lore. Infact, it was never even thought of until Zaria's player brought up the idea of having land during a meeting many months ago during the time of the Golden Rose. * Elbert is very much so a well respected General within the Protectorate Military, for his tactics that led to victories with few casualties. Of course, he also has earned a lot of disrespect for the rebellion. * Brigadier General Elbert is credited as the founder of the Path of the Blood Moon, one of the major religions displayed in the Codex of the Golden Rose. It is mainly notable for the fact that despite his heavy hand in it, the religion was not outlawed along with Elbert, and thus serves as a legal front for many of the dealings of the Cult of Elbert, who some see as a fringe group of the Path. Category:Quel'Thalas Locations Category:Quel'Anaris Locations Category:Places Category:Archduchy of Quel'Anaris Category:Autarchy of Amastril Category:House of Aurelstar Category:Realms of Amastril